


Stiles and Scott go adventuring

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott as wee kids, off to investigate whatever cool, thrilling (possibly gross) thing that Stiles just found out about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Scott go adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also [on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/62006905757/stiles-and-scott-as-wee-kids-off-to-investigate).


End file.
